The begining
by RCRC36
Summary: This is my version of how they all met/
1. Chapter 1

The brightness of the day slowly dulled as the sun began to slowly set in the east, signifying that this glorious day was coming to a close

Well, glorious to others, perhaps, but not to the 12 year old boy huddled in a corner of a deserted alley way. Shuggazoom was completely oblivious to the kid's pain, and even if they did know, the 12 year old was sure that they wouldn't care. No one else seemed to.

His delicate body was badly bruised. His blue jeans were cut in the places his legs were cut, and his red not-as-badly-torn sweater covered his arms that held deep scars that made their way down his arm, blood oozing down like a dangerous stream, but the boy didn't seem to notice. He was lost in his sorrow.

His once shiny and thick black hair was dulled and messy, the tufts of hair that naturally stuck up above his forehead drooped sadly. His large, blue eyes were glassy with tears. Those same eyes that used to hold such happiness and a twinkle that could brighten anyone's day were dull. Anyone who looked into them would probably feel a twinge of sadness at such negative emotions that shone so clearly in those eyes. Unhappiness, pain, sorrow, loneliness.

His flushed face dug deeper into his knees as his tears were absorbed by the tattered pants. After a few more minutes of the heart-wrenching sobs that erupted from the teenager, he managed to gain control of himself. Opening his eyes he took on an emotionless look. His blue eyes glanced down at his arms and sighed. It wouldn't have been so bad if they didn't have _knives_.

He was taking his lonely walk back to the war zone that he called a home. When the Orphanage closed down he was sent there, But just then he was roughly grabbed and thrown into an alley. It was a couple of stronger guys at from his school. He had managed to avoid them for about a week now, and they _claimed _that they needed to catch up on time. _'What jerks.' _He had thought while he closed his eyes in preparation.

After a torturous half an hour, they finally decided that he was punished enough and left the poor boy to lick his wounds.

So here he was, trying to catch his breath and get enough energy to make it home.

Home. He outwardly cringed. It was really late and he was going to be in _so much_ trouble.

When he was five, his parents was killed in a car accident. They had been driving the young boy to a friend's house. Chiro, the boy, was badly injured, but he survived.

The Orphanage was worse they torcher him for 5 years in till it got closed and he was sent to live with Mr. and Miss. Welters

His new father began to beat him horribly. Chiro had tried to get help from his friends, but they were too scared that they would get hurt too. He tried to stay bright-eyed for a few months, convinced that it would end soon, but after awhile, those sparkly blue eyes faded.

His new mom was ok at first. Her name was Anita. She was relatively pretty. Her long red hair twinkled slightly when the light hit it well enough, and her green eyes glowed. Anita was fairly nice to Chiro, and that gave him hope. but soon, Anita began to go after him. Chiro is still convinced to this day that he had done something very wrong to cause his new mother to attack him too. Then the bullies started.

The black haired boy stood slowly. He needed to try and get home, so he could tend to his wounds before he passed out from blood loss. He took one shaky step, then another. He kept this slow pace up for awhile before he gained more energy and walked a little more confidently.

He made it home at twilight. Not wanting to get any more injuries for the night, he carefully climbed up to his bedroom window and fell into the room. Tired from his extrusions, he limped over to the door and locked it. When he felt safe, he plopped onto the bed and sighed with relief, and fell asleep. He'll clean himself up tomorrow…

It was around midnight when Chiro woke up to the sound of his door being pounded on.

"Open the door, you little brat!" An female voice yelled.

Knowing that if he didn't obey it would be worse for him later, he took a deep breath and walked over to the door. He had only opened it a crack when an angry woman pushed it open the rest of the way. Chiro stumbled back a bit but didn't fall.

"You were late today. I don't know how you sneaked past us, but I _know _that you were late." As his stepmother glared at him, Chiro noticed something swinging in her hand. He gulped when he realized that it was a belt.

Sunlight streamed through the window and landed annoyingly in the face of the black haired boy laying unconscious on his bed. Chiro's face scrunched up in distaste. His blue eyes fluttered open before abruptly closing in pain as last nights events hit him.

Rising from his lying position on the bed, careful not to hurt his abused back, he limped over to the bathroom. He needed a bubble bath.

Five minutes later, Chiro was resting peacefully in his bathtub, the water turning slightly pinkish as the crusted blood washed off.

As he soaked, he let his mind wander. He thought what it would be like to have a real family again. In his mind he was sure that would never happen, but a gut feeling told him otherwise…

With a sigh he climbed out of the tub and unplugged the drain. As he watched the water go down, he concentrated on the feeling in his heart. It was like... it was telling him that his wish would be granted soon. But that could never happen… could it?

As he walked back into his room to get some clothes, something shiny out the window caught his eye.

Curious, he stepped closer to the window and looked out. There was a silver… ball that just stuck up over the wall of trees in the distance. Mentally he wondered why he didn't notice it sooner but immediately squashed it. At least he had something to do after school.

**Next day**

His breath came out in short puffs as he raced across the sidewalk.

"Get back here, dweeb!" the angry voice of one of the school bullies, B.T, yelled. Chiro forced himself to run faster as pounding feet chased after him. Finally he crossed into a grassy area. He actually smiled. He'd been in the outskirts of the city once before, but he knew that he would be safe in the trees. B.T and Glenny weren't the ones that had hurt him yesterday, but he knew that he would be in trouble if they caught him.

With a jump, he grabbed one of the branches of a nearby tree. With a grunt he pulled himself up into the tree and got situated right when the two bullies caught up with him.

"Dude, where'd 'e go?" He heard Glenny ask.

"Eh, who cares? We'll get him tomorrow." And with that, they stalked off.

Chiro stayed in the tree for five minutes to catch his breath and make sure the jerks were gone. He smiled again "Wow, two smiles in one day, a new record" He muttered sarcastically. although he was proud of himself for escaping half of the day's torment.

Climbing down the tree some what gracefully, he began to walk in a direction where he thought he saw the "silver ball". There had been no sign of that silver ball yet, and he wondered if he just imagined it. 'But even if I did imagine it,' he thought, 'at least something different would be good for me!'

As he wondered around the area he noticed a randomly placed can. He kicked at it gently and it rolled away a little. He continued walking and when he reached the can again, he kicked it. With a small smile, he chased after it and kicked it again.

He kicked it a few more times before letting it roll away. He sighed and began looking around. Something shiny caught his attention from the corner of his eye, and he looked over.

He froze.

In front of him was a giant robot. Its torso was square with what metal and attached to it was four tubes made out of flexible-looking metal. The robot's fists were resting neatly by its sides and its big boxy feet stood side by side. His eyes traveled higher to the robot's square head. It had two large eyes that seemed to look down at him, and there was also a little rectangle-like mouth under the eyes. On top of its head was the silver ball on a giant pin-like supporting pillar. He also noticed that it was mossy, so he guessed that it hadn't been used in awhile.

"Wow…" Chiro muttered, a curious sparkle growing in his eyes. He warily walked forwards, as if waiting for some horrible creature to pop out and attack him. He stopped a few feet away from the left foot of the robot and looked at it with a thoughtful gaze. Carefully he raised his arm and gently brushed his fingers against the cool metal.

Suddenly a door shot open. With a shriek of surprise he ran and hid behind a tree. He stared for awhile, breathing slowly so that he could slow his heartbeat. The door didn't do anything and after awhile he approached it again. He peeked inside and looked around. It looked peaceful enough.

"Maybe I could escape here some days," He said to himself. He cautiously stepped into the foot and looked around some more. As soon as he was fully in and a little ways away from the door, it closed shut on him.

Chiro screamed bloody murder and tried to turn around to escape, but he found out that it was way too dark to do anything. Gulping in fear, he carefully walked forward, not really sure where he was going. He took a few more steps forward before he suddenly ran into a wall.

"Ouch!" Chiro exclaimed, rubbing his offended nose. But before he could step back, the "ground" under him began to shake.

"What the-…?" He muttered before screaming as he was shot up the tube. When he calmed down enough to think, he figured he was on an elevator like thing shooting up.

The farther he went up, the brighter everything was. An oranges' light surrounded him, allowing him to look around some.

When the elevator stopped, he cautiously stepped out and looked around. It was a rather plain. A large screen with a control panel, six round chairs a ways off, and a giant lever in the middle of the room. But when he turned around, he gasped and stared wide-eyed at what he saw. In five more elevator tubes of varying colors, suspended in what looked like sleep, were five robots monkeys. But he can't see them celery because of the darkness.

"I wonder how you turn the lights on?" He asked himself, turning to look at the room again. His eyes immediately locked on the lever in the middle of the room.

Excited about the possibility of waking up the robots, he ran over to the lever and pulled it down.

There was a moment's pause, and then the room turned green. Before Chiro could let go of the lever, the green light flew down and entered him. Chiro immediately screamed in pain. His body sparkled with energy. It hurt badly, but he felt other things as well. Power, strength, and a calming sensation. The calming sensation, although, was quickly overruled by the burning sensation of his wounds. With one last scream he dashed towards the "elevator". When he reached it he subconsciously noticed that the doors to the other elevators were opening.

That seemed to scare him even more, so much that he forgot that the reason he pulled the lever in the first place.

His wounds thumped painfully as he impatiently waited for the elevator to land. While he went down he clutched at his arms and did a little dance on the spot. The pain and the events kept running through his head, keeping the adrenaline fresh. As soon as he hit ground he charged out of the robot and ran blindly through the outskirts.

When he finally stopped, he realized that he was in the city and it was almost dark.

"Well, well, well… look who we have here."


	2. Chapter 2

Chiro looks up and saw his only friend he still has.

"Star is that you! said Chiro with a smile.

The figure jump down the tree. A girl about 13 with long red hair, who wore a black shirt with blue jeans.

She ran up to him and hug him. They bean only friends' for 2 month because she saved his life.

I'm just here to see you and give you a present for you" She said.

"Where is it? ask Chiro.

You get soon its my special present because I need to go back to my home world for awhile so I want to give you something she said.

But you cant go what if I need you. said Chiro

Trust me something really wonderful is going to...Just then she herd her phone range.

I got to go bye she said as she hug Chiro one more hug and ran off.

Before he cued chase after her someone grab him.

Hello shrimp.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Antauri looked around. _'Who has finally awakened us?' _He asked himself as he stepped out of the steam. A flash ran past him and with a gasp he looked over to see a boy starting to descend down the transport tubes. But before he could stop him the boy disappeared.

A yawn startled him. He turned away from the tube the boy went down and looked at a certain red monkey stepping out of his sleeping capsule. "Finally." Was all he said as he scratched his back and stretched.

"Who awakened us?" An accented voice asked behind him. Antauri turned to see Mr. Hal Gibson standing behind him with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"I'm not sure." The black monkey admitted, shaking his head. "I caught a glimpse of the child, but he seemed greatly frightened."

"Well I would be too." A female voice said, coming up to them. "I mean, if he awakened us he probably has the power primate right?"

"Wait, wait, wait. A _**kid **_woke us up?" SPRX-77 asked, coming up as well.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Antauri asked, turning to him.

"…..No…" Sprx muttered, looking at the floor.

"Aw, come on Sprx, he might be cool." Nova told him, hitting him hard on the back.

"…ow…"

"Now…where is Otto?" The blue monkey asked, looking around.

Nova rolled her eyes and walked over to the green tube. The others looked at each other before following.

"There he is." Nova told them, pointing at the green monkey, snoring, apparently still asleep.

Gibson slapped his forehead and sighed in exasperation. "Figures…" He stated.

Sprx simply smirked and carefully stepped into the tube.

"Sprx…" Antauri started in a warning tone.

Sprx simply smirked at him and turned toward his green comrade. "HEY! WAKE UP OTTO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs in his ear before jumping out as the green monkey fell.

"OOF!" Otto muttered as he fell out of the tube. He looked up when he heard Sprx and Nova snickered in amusement. "Hey…" He pouted.

Gibson rolled his eyes and helped the poor monkey off the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Uh huh!" Otto nodded and smiled.

"Good, now we should get to business. Now that everyone's awake, we must try and find our new leader who has awakened us." Antauri stated, signaling for everyone to go to the control panel.

"I might be able to track his Power Primate signal." Gibson stated, beginning to turn on the computer.

An hour later they finally had the computer up and running.

"…We have some work to do." Otto said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes well…" Gibson coughed, "I'll just…get that search on now."

Everyone looked toward the screen as the blue monkey turned on the radar.

"We should be able to see where he is…soon…" Gibson stated, done typing and now looking as well.

"There he is!" Sprx exclaimed, pointing to the little green dot.

"Let's go!" Antauri commanded, beginning to run towards the transport tubes.

* * *

"Loser!" B.T laughed, delivering one last kick in the stomach before leaving with his "Partner in Crime".

Chiro coughed slightly, blood dribbling slowly down his chin. They took it easier on him today, but with enough force of re-open his arm wounds and give him new ones. His red sweater's white rings that wrapped around his upper arms completely blended in with the sweater.

'_That's it.' _He thought to himself. '_I can't take anymore of this.' _So he just sat here, waiting for the blood loss to take its toll on his body and allow him drift into oblivion peacefully. He slowly closed his eyes and went lax.

What he didn't notice were five different colored dots heading towards him.

"You see anything?" Nova asked.

"What can we look for, we don't even know what he looks like!" Sprx stated rudely.

Nova glared at him and hit him over the head.

"Nova, Sprx..." Gibson began but was interrupted by the black monkey beside him.

"Wait, I sense him, but its growing fainter and fainter every second." Antauri told them, slight worry in his voice.

"Wait…so he's dying?" Otto asked, concern completely portrayed in his voice.

"…Yes." The black monkey nodded solemnly.

"Then we have to find him fast!" Otto exclaimed, determination shining in his eyes. _'I can't let our new leader die like that. We've been waiting for so long…'_

"I agree." Gibson nodded.

"Down there!" Antauri suddenly pointed. They all quickly descended and landed in the alley way.

They looked around for any signs of life.

"Where-?"

"There!" Otto exclaimed, pointing to the unmoving lump in the corner.

"We're not to late are we?" Nova asked Antauri as they quickly jogged over to the boy.

"No, I think we made it just in time."

Apparently the boy heard their footsteps and voices. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at them.

'_W-what is that noise.' _Chiro asked himself. It sounded like humans, but it had a…different tone to it. Chiro slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the sound. His eyes widened. _'I-Isn't that those robot's in that robot?' _Fear slowly creped up into his eyes.

The robot's apparently saw that fear. "Hey, hey kid, don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you." The red one stated, reaching forward to grab his arm. Even though it was slow and careful so that he wouldn't get scared, it didn't work and the boy scooted away.

"Here, let a _girl _handle this." The yellow one said to the red one before slowly approaching the hurt boy. Chiro whimpered slightly as she got nearer, but stayed still.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you….we just want to help." She told him quietly, gently touching his arm.

"Ah!" Chiro whimpered, moving the arm away from her.

"Shh…" she comforted. She thought for a moment before starting to gently run her fingers through his hair. Chiro stayed tense and alert for awhile until he slowly began to relax. With a small sigh, he leaned against the tree again, relaxed.

"Good work Nova…" Antauri praised quietly as they watched the boy slowly respond to the yellow monkey's actions. Sprx once again approached, but the boy didn't even wince, too wrapped up in the calming sensation of his hair being caressed. The pilot gently grabbed his arm again, but immediately pulled back when he felt something wet on it.

"Oh man…" He muttered, showing his hand to everyone. It was covered in blood.

"We need to get him back to the robot quickly." Gibson instructed. Otto carefully went over to the boy's feet and gently picked them up while Nova stopped her ministrations and grabbed his right arm and Sprx grabbed his left.

"Don't worry kid, we'll get ya better." Sprx whispered soothingly to him. The black haired boy slowly opened his blue crystals and looked at him dully. Sprx winced slightly. They had some work to do.

Careful so not to startle the boy, the activated their jetpacks and jumped into the air. The boy's eyes immediately widened in fear, but Nova easily calmed him down.

"I think he trusts you Nova." Antauri whispered to her as he came up besides her. Nova simply smiled at him.

"Can you answer a question kid?" Sprx asked him carefully.

The boy looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding.

"What's your name?" Otto asked curiously.

"….Chiro." He answered finally.

"Well Chiro, don't worry, we will take very good care of you." Gibson told him.

Chiro nodded sleepily and yawned.

Antauri couldn't help but smile. "Sleep. You have had a long day."

But he had already drifted off to cloud 9.

"We have a lot of work to do." Sprx said after awhile. "When I looked into his eyes I saw a broken spirit."

"Yes, but before we can help he's going to have to tell us what happened." Antauri stated wisely.

"Yes but, we need to gain his trust first don't we?" Otto asked innocently.

"Maybe Nova could find out." Gibson suggested.

"Me?"

"Yes you," Gibson began, "He clearly is the one he trusts more right now."

"That's true... but he still might not want to tell me!" Nova exclaimed.

"I guess that is understandable since he probably will have trouble trusting other people…" Antauri said thoughtfully.

"Good work Nova…" Antauri praised quietly as they watched the boy slowly respond to the yellow monkey's actions. Sprx once again approached, but the boy didn't even wince, too wrapped up in the calming sensation of his hair being caressed. The pilot gently grabbed his arm again, but immediately pulled back when he felt something wet on it.

"Oh man…" He muttered, showing his hand to everyone. It was covered in blood.

"We need to get him back to the robot quickly." Gibson instructed. Otto carefully went over to the boy's feet and gently picked them up while Nova stopped her ministrations and grabbed his right arm and Sprx grabbed his left.

"Don't worry kid, we'll get ya better." Sprx whispered soothingly to him. The black haired boy slowly opened his blue crystals and looked at him dully. Sprx winced slightly. They had some work to do.

Careful so not to startle the boy, the activated their jetpacks and jumped into the air. The boy's eyes immediately widened in fear, but Nova easily calmed him down.

"I think he trusts you Nova." Antauri whispered to her as he came up besides her. Nova simply smiled at him.

"Can you answer a question kid?" Sprx asked him carefully.

The boy looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding.

"What's your name?" Otto asked curiously.

"….Chiro." He answered finally.

"Well Chiro, don't worry, we will take very good care of you." Gibson told him.

Chiro nodded sleepily and yawned.

Antauri couldn't help but smile. "Sleep. You have had a long day."

But he had already drifted off to cloud 9.

"We have a lot of work to do." Sprx said after awhile. "When I looked into his eyes I saw a broken spirit."

"Yes, but before we can help he's going to have to tell us what happened." Antauri stated wisely.

"Yes but, we need to gain his trust first don't we?" Otto asked innocently.

"Maybe Nova could find out." Gibson suggested.

"Me?"

"Yes you," Gibson began, "He clearly is the one he trusts more right now."

"That's true... but he still might not want to tell me!" Nova exclaimed.

"I guess that is understandable since he probably will have trouble trusting other people…" Antauri said thoughtfully.

* * *

So do you think I did the right thane said Star, She watch the whole thane and regretting at not helping Chiro.

You did well, now you most go help some one now said The ghost of time.

You totally own me for this she said as he form change into 18 year old assassin.

Well you do get a new friend, and with that a small black dragon flew by and landed on her shoulder.

_Hi im Toothless you must be_ Star.

Hi Toothless, Hay do you want to parties fighting.

Toothless nodded his head and with that they diapered.

* * *

"My my my, I wonder how in the world this poor boy sustained so many horrible injuries!" Gibson exclaimed when they got back and had brought the boy to Sick Bay. They had discarded the shirts and were currently "admiring" his very bruised back and front.

"Those horrible people!" Nova exclaimed, worry evident in her voice.

"Now now…." Antauri calmly began, "I'm sure not all of them did this, and after awhile I'm sure they will start to apologize."

"Yeah, well if I find the people who DID do this…" Sprx let it trail off into mutterings.

Otto looked like he was about to burst into tears.

Gibson sighed sadly and picked up gauze. "Alright everyone, out, I need to work."

Antauri quietly herded everyone out and left Gibson by himself.

Gibson sighed sadly and turned towards the boy. "Alright Chiro, let's get to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chiro looks up and saw his only friend he still has.

"Star is that you! said Chiro with a smile.

The figure jump down the tree. A girl about 13 with long white hair, who wore a black shirt with blue jeans.

She ran up to him and hug him. They bean only friends' for 2 month because she saved his life.

I'm just here to see you and give you a present for you" She said.

"Where is it? ask Chiro.

You get soon its my special present because I need to go back to my home world for awhile so I want to give you something she said.

But you cant go what if I need you. said Chiro

Trust me something really wonderful is going to...Just then she herd her phone range.

I got to go bye she said as she hug Chiro one more hug and ran off.

Before he cued chase after her someone grab him.

Hello shrimp.

* * *

Slowly opening his eyes, Antauri looked around. _'Who has finally awakened us?' _He asked himself as he stepped out of the steam. A flash ran past him and with a gasp he looked over to see a boy starting to descend down the transport tubes. But before he could stop him the boy disappeared.

A yawn startled him. He turned away from the tube the boy went down and looked at a certain red monkey stepping out of his sleeping capsule. "Finally." Was all he said as he scratched his back and stretched.

"Who awakened us?" An accented voice asked behind him. Antauri turned to see Mr. Hal Gibson standing behind him with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"I'm not sure." The black monkey admitted, shaking his head. "I caught a glimpse of the child, but he seemed greatly frightened."

"Well I would be too." A female voice said, coming up to them. "I mean, if he awakened us he probably has the power primate right?"

"Wait, wait, wait. A _**kid **_woke us up?" SPRX-77 asked, coming up as well.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Antauri asked, turning to him.

"…..No…" Sprx muttered, looking at the floor.

"Aw, come on Sprx, he might be cool." Nova told him, hitting him hard on the back.

"…ow…"

"Now…where is Otto?" The blue monkey asked, looking around.

Nova rolled her eyes and walked over to the green tube. The others looked at each other before following.

"There he is." Nova told them, pointing at the green monkey, snoring, apparently still asleep.

Gibson slapped his forehead and sighed in exasperation. "Figures…" He stated.

Sprx simply smirked and carefully stepped into the tube.

"Sprx…" Antauri started in a warning tone.

Sprx simply smirked at him and turned toward his green comrade. "HEY! WAKE UP OTTO!" He screamed at the top of his lungs in his ear before jumping out as the green monkey fell.

"OOF!" Otto muttered as he fell out of the tube. He looked up when he heard Sprx and Nova snickered in amusement. "Hey…" He pouted.

Gibson rolled his eyes and helped the poor monkey off the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Uh huh!" Otto nodded and smiled.

"Good, now we should get to business. Now that everyone's awake, we must try and find our new leader who has awakened us." Antauri stated, signaling for everyone to go to the control panel.

"I might be able to track his Power Primate signal." Gibson stated, beginning to turn on the computer.

An hour later they finally had the computer up and running.

"…We have some work to do." Otto said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes well…" Gibson coughed, "I'll just…get that search on now."

Everyone looked toward the screen as the blue monkey turned on the radar.

"We should be able to see where he is…soon…" Gibson stated, done typing and now looking as well.

"There he is!" Sprx exclaimed, pointing to the little green dot.

"Let's go!" Antauri commanded, beginning to run towards the transport tubes.

* * *

"Loser!" B.T laughed, delivering one last kick in the stomach before leaving with his "Partner in Crime".

Chiro coughed slightly, blood dribbling slowly down his chin. They took it easier on him today, but with enough force of re-open his arm wounds and give him new ones. His red sweater's white rings that wrapped around his upper arms completely blended in with the sweater.

'_That's it.' _He thought to himself. '_I can't take anymore of this.' _So he just sat here, waiting for the blood loss to take its toll on his body and allow him drift into oblivion peacefully. He slowly closed his eyes and went lax.

What he didn't notice were five different colored dots heading towards him.

"You see anything?" Nova asked.

"What can we look for, we don't even know what he looks like!" Sprx stated rudely.

Nova glared at him and hit him over the head.

"Nova, Sprx..." Gibson began but was interrupted by the black monkey beside him.

"Wait, I sense him, but its growing fainter and fainter every second." Antauri told them, slight worry in his voice.

"Wait…so he's dying?" Otto asked, concern completely portrayed in his voice.

"…Yes." The black monkey nodded solemnly.

"Then we have to find him fast!" Otto exclaimed, determination shining in his eyes. _'I can't let our new leader die like that. We've been waiting for so long…'_

"I agree." Gibson nodded.

"Down there!" Antauri suddenly pointed. They all quickly descended and landed in the alley way.

They looked around for any signs of life.

"Where-?"

"There!" Otto exclaimed, pointing to the unmoving lump in the corner.

"We're not to late are we?" Nova asked Antauri as they quickly jogged over to the boy.

"No, I think we made it just in time."

Apparently the boy heard their footsteps and voices. He slowly opened his eyes and looked over at them.

'_W-what is that noise.' _Chiro asked himself. It sounded like humans, but it had a…different tone to it. Chiro slowly opened his eyes and looked over at the sound. His eyes widened. _'I-Isn't that those robot's in that robot?' _Fear slowly creped up into his eyes.

The robot's apparently saw that fear. "Hey, hey kid, don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you." The red one stated, reaching forward to grab his arm. Even though it was slow and careful so that he wouldn't get scared, it didn't work and the boy scooted away.

"Here, let a _girl _handle this." The yellow one said to the red one before slowly approaching the hurt boy. Chiro whimpered slightly as she got nearer, but stayed still.

"Don't worry, we're not going to hurt you….we just want to help." She told him quietly, gently touching his arm.

"Ah!" Chiro whimpered, moving the arm away from her.

"Shh…" she comforted. She thought for a moment before starting to gently run her fingers through his hair. Chiro stayed tense and alert for awhile until he slowly began to relax. With a small sigh, he leaned against the tree again, relaxed.

"Good work Nova…" Antauri praised quietly as they watched the boy slowly respond to the yellow monkey's actions. Sprx once again approached, but the boy didn't even wince, too wrapped up in the calming sensation of his hair being caressed. The pilot gently grabbed his arm again, but immediately pulled back when he felt something wet on it.

"Oh man…" He muttered, showing his hand to everyone. It was covered in blood.

"We need to get him back to the robot quickly." Gibson instructed. Otto carefully went over to the boy's feet and gently picked them up while Nova stopped her ministrations and grabbed his right arm and Sprx grabbed his left.

"Don't worry kid, we'll get ya better." Sprx whispered soothingly to him. The black haired boy slowly opened his blue crystals and looked at him dully. Sprx winced slightly. They had some work to do.

Careful so not to startle the boy, the activated their jetpacks and jumped into the air. The boy's eyes immediately widened in fear, but Nova easily calmed him down.

"I think he trusts you Nova." Antauri whispered to her as he came up besides her. Nova simply smiled at him.

"Can you answer a question kid?" Sprx asked him carefully.

The boy looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding.

"What's your name?" Otto asked curiously.

"….Chiro." He answered finally.

"Well Chiro, don't worry, we will take very good care of you." Gibson told him.

Chiro nodded sleepily and yawned.

Antauri couldn't help but smile. "Sleep. You have had a long day."

But he had already drifted off to cloud 9.

"We have a lot of work to do." Sprx said after awhile. "When I looked into his eyes I saw a broken spirit."

"Yes, but before we can help he's going to have to tell us what happened." Antauri stated wisely.

"Yes but, we need to gain his trust first don't we?" Otto asked innocently.

"Maybe Nova could find out." Gibson suggested.

"Me?"

"Yes you," Gibson began, "He clearly is the one he trusts more right now."

"That's true... but he still might not want to tell me!" Nova exclaimed.

"I guess that is understandable since he probably will have trouble trusting other people…" Antauri said thoughtfully.

"Good work Nova…" Antauri praised quietly as they watched the boy slowly respond to the yellow monkey's actions. Sprx once again approached, but the boy didn't even wince, too wrapped up in the calming sensation of his hair being caressed. The pilot gently grabbed his arm again, but immediately pulled back when he felt something wet on it.

"Oh man…" He muttered, showing his hand to everyone. It was covered in blood.

"We need to get him back to the robot quickly." Gibson instructed. Otto carefully went over to the boy's feet and gently picked them up while Nova stopped her ministrations and grabbed his right arm and Sprx grabbed his left.

"Don't worry kid, we'll get ya better." Sprx whispered soothingly to him. The black haired boy slowly opened his blue crystals and looked at him dully. Sprx winced slightly. They had some work to do.

Careful so not to startle the boy, the activated their jetpacks and jumped into the air. The boy's eyes immediately widened in fear, but Nova easily calmed him down.

"I think he trusts you Nova." Antauri whispered to her as he came up besides her. Nova simply smiled at him.

"Can you answer a question kid?" Sprx asked him carefully.

The boy looked at him for a moment before slowly nodding.

"What's your name?" Otto asked curiously.

"….Chiro." He answered finally.

"Well Chiro, don't worry, we will take very good care of you." Gibson told him.

Chiro nodded sleepily and yawned.

Antauri couldn't help but smile. "Sleep. You have had a long day."

But he had already drifted off to cloud 9.

"We have a lot of work to do." Sprx said after awhile. "When I looked into his eyes I saw a broken spirit."

"Yes, but before we can help he's going to have to tell us what happened." Antauri stated wisely.

"Yes but, we need to gain his trust first don't we?" Otto asked innocently.

"Maybe Nova could find out." Gibson suggested.

"Me?"

"Yes you," Gibson began, "He clearly is the one he trusts more right now."

"That's true... but he still might not want to tell me!" Nova exclaimed.

"I guess that is understandable since he probably will have trouble trusting other people…" Antauri said thoughtfully.

* * *

"So do you think I did the right thane said Star, She watch the whole thane and regretting at not helping Chiro.

You did well, now you most go help some one now said The ghost of time.

You totally own me for this she said as her form change into her Gardena look.

Well if you need me Ill be at my tower said the ghost of time. With that he disappeared.

* * *

"My my my, I wonder how in the world this poor boy sustained so many horrible injuries!" Gibson exclaimed when they got back and had brought the boy to Sick Bay. They had discarded the shirts and were currently "admiring" his very bruised back and front.

"Those horrible people!" Nova exclaimed, worry evident in her voice.

"Now now…." Antauri calmly began, "I'm sure not all of them did this, and after awhile I'm sure they will start to apologize."

"Yeah, well if I find the people who DID do this…" Sprx let it trail off into mutterings.

Otto looked like he was about to burst into tears.

Gibson sighed sadly and picked up gauze. "Alright everyone, out, I need to work."

Antauri quietly herded everyone out and left Gibson by himself.

Gibson sighed sadly and turned towards the boy. "Alright Chiro, let's get to work.


End file.
